


Will Halstead Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago Med
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Will Halstead imagines from my Tumblr





	1. A Date?

Finally, you thought today's shift would never end. It's been one of those shifts where you'd have patient after patient the next one more challenging then the last and there was no time for much breaks either so you were exhausted. You made your way through the door of the break room, which is also where the lockers were, and collapsed on the chair. You closed your eyes for a moment when you felt the presence of a person, who was equally as tired as you were, flop in the chair beside you.

 

"What a day, huh?" The person said. You opened your eyes only to see Will was the one next to you.

 

"Yeah. I didn't think it was possible for the shift to get progressively worse as it went on." You replied, surprisingly not snapping his head off. If it were anyone else you might have, considering you were very tired, but it was Will. Will had some sort of effect on you, maybe it was his crooked smile or the way his laugh lit up the room that made it that you didn't snap at him in your almost zombie like state after a long shift.

 

"Tell me about it. You know what it is right?" Will asked seriously. You just nodded your head in response. You had no idea. "It's the affects of the full moon. Yeah when it's out you get difficult patients and the shift goes on for ages." He kept his serious tone.

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"Oh, yeah. It's a scientific fact."

 

"A scientific fact, huh?" You questioned him, eyebrows raised. Will couldn't hold it any longer he just bursted out laughing and you joined in. You playfully hit him in the arm.

 

You were both gathering your things together when the silence that fell between you was disrupted by the rumbling of your stomach. Will looked at you and smirked. You haven't eaten much due to busy state of the ER today and now your body was telling you that. "Ugh, you know what I could eat right now? A bacon cheeseburger with fries. Ooh and a strawberry milkshake." You said not aiming the conversation to anyone in particular.

 

"Really, Strawberry? And here I thought you were a person with impeccable taste." Will joked.

 

"What that's supposed to mean?" You replied with fake offence.

 

"Everyone knows that chocolate is the best milkshake." He said, now holding the door as the two of you exited the break room heading to your cars.

 

"Well normally I'd agree with that statement but this place I go to has the best strawberry milkshakes in the city. They are to die for."

 

This was his chance Will thought. He's been wanting to ask you on a date for a while now but it never seemed the right time. Until now that is. "I mean there's only one way to settle this, right?" Will said in an obvious tone. The two of you were now outside standing by your car. Will was right it was a full moon tonight and boy did it look beautiful.

 

"How exactly?" You asked whilst putting your bag on the back seat of your car.

 

"You take me to this burger place to try the strawberry milkshakes, that are apparently to 'die for'"

 

"Oh, like a date?"

 

Will chuckled. There it was again his crooked smile. It looked even more beautiful under the moonlight. "Yeah, like a date. I mean that's if you want it to be a date."

 

You looked to the floor and smiled to yourself. "It's a date then." You got into your car and drove off leaving Will in the middle of the car park looking as if he'd just won the lottery which in his eyes landing a date with you, the most beautiful girl in the world, is.


	2. Where is She? (Part 1)

A high pitched sound rang through my ears. I was disorientated, confused as to what happened. Then it hit me.

 

I was with a patient, he came in earlier with a women and were now both treated for both internal and external injuries, and I was helping him see the women he was with who I thought to believe the person she loved but turns out to be someone who she truly hates. He was her attacker. When I found out though it was too late. He already had a scalpel against my side and seethed in my ear. "Do as I say and I won't hurt you. Keep walking and don't let on to anyone that you're in distress. You're going to get me the hell out of here, okay?" I nodded in response.

 

I was scared, no terrified. I had no idea what to do. All I could think was 'what would Jay do?' But nothing. My mind came up blank so now I was even more nervous than before. The thought that I may never see my brothers Jay and Will ever again scared me. They were my everything, my rock, I loved them to bits.

 

I was jolted from my thoughts when the man who was holding me hostage whispered in my ear. "I thought you said no one would be down here."

 

"There shouldn't be." I replied. "But I'll get us past and he won't suspect a thing." I tried to reassure him.

 

"Hey, Dr Halstead." Connor said with a hint of uncertainty, unsure of the situation. He noticed how nervous I looked and my erratic breathing. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Uh, yeah. Just taking the patient for a walk. It's required." I replied. On one hand I hoped he would see that I was in distress but on the other hand I don't. If I just get this man out of here in one piece without the police then there's a good chance I'll live.

 

"Okay, do you need any help?"

 

"I'm good, Connor, but thank you." I smiled at him.

 

"Well see you around, Y/N."

 

"Yeah, you too Connor." I smiled at him one last time before he left around the corner then my nervousness came flooding back. I was more tense then before.

 

"Good, now keep moving and I do hope for your sake that we have no more disruptions." He asserted whilst stroking my hair. I shuddered as he did it.

 

I scanned my ID across the panel to open the door but nothing. It just beeped at us and the light stayed red signalling it was locked. 'No, no, no, no.' I thought to myself. We were now trapped. The hospital was on lockdown which only angered the man more. "What are you doing? Open the door." The man said anger slowly bubbling inside him.

 

"I- I can't. The hospital is on lockdown. The doors won't open unless..." I stopped immediately what I was saying as I knew it was a terrible idea but he caught on to the fact I wasn't finishing that sentence.

 

"Unless what?" He had the scalpel at my throat now with enough pressure on to make it bleed a little.

 

"There was an emergency, like- like a fire. If the fire alarms go off the doors will open and you can leave." You replied trying to reassure him.

 

"Great! Then that's what we'll do. We'll set a fire and get out of here." He said crazily looking around the place for some flammable supplies to set a fire. He found a lighter, some rags, and a bottle with flammable liquid in and drenched the rag in the liquid dropping it to the floor and carried on with trying to light the rag. With him distracted you quickly grabbed the bottle and squirted him all over with the liquid causing him to catch on fire. What you hadn't taken into account was him running towards the massive tanks of flammable substances. You tried to stop him but it was too late, they exploded sending you back and becoming trapped under equipment.

 

Your arm was trapped by a metal pole going through it, your head was bleeding when you banged it, and your chest started to hurt from the smoke. 'I have to get out of here' you thought but the only way was to remove the pole from your arm which you started doing.

 

-

 

Downstairs everyone heard the explosion which sent everyone into panic. The protocol was to remove every patient from the hospital and onto the parking lot which everyone started doing. Will however was worried because he couldn't find you anywhere, he started asking his fellow colleagues if they've seen you but they hadn't but they would keep an eye out for you which he was grateful for. Outside on the parking lot he was treating a patient when his brother Jay finally caught up with him. When Will was done with the patient he gave him a hug and said. "Thank god your okay!" He let go of Will to look at him and asked. "Where's Y/N?"

 

Will's face immediately masked worry. He thought you may have been busy with patients on the other side of the car park, that's why he hasn't seen you yet. "Wait, you haven't seen her yet?" Jay shook his head, his face with the same mask of worry as Will's. Jay immediately began calling your phone and Will spotted Connor and asked him. "Hey, Connor, have you seen Y/N? I can't find her anywhere."

 

"Wait, she's not down here?" Will just shook his head in response. "She was with a patient and-" that's when it clicked for Connor. He heard that there was a woman's attacker on the loose in the hospital and earlier he saw Y/N with a patient looking nervous. "Oh, god. I saw her earlier with a patient near where the explosion happened. Will, I think the patient was the attacker on the loose." Will left Connor and went to Jay to relay all the information Connor just told him.

 

"She's going to be okay, Will." Jay assured his brother. "She's going to be okay." He repeated, this time a little unsure himself. With that Jay went off and informed Voight and Chief Boden of the situation.

 

-

 

Now free from the metal pole you wrapped your arm up tightly to stop the bleeding. You got up off the floor and began to make your way to the door to the stairwell. Before you got to it though the ceiling fell causing your only exit out to be blocked. "Crap." You cursed under your breath. Looking around the room for a solution you spotted a sink and some fabric. You soaked the fabric in water, wrapped it around you and ran through the fire over the rubble from the ceiling that had just fell and out of the door. Slamming into the railing you started coughing, smoke began to fill your lungs and you knew that if you didn't get fresh air or oxygen you'd die. Going down wasn't an option as that was blocked so the only way was up to the roof.

 

When you got up there you noticed you didn't have your key card on you to open the door. You cursed again under your breath and slid down the wall, the sudden realisation of your situation hitting you like a ton of bricks. You had nothing with you other than this wet towel. The stairwell began to heat up, smoke accompanying it. Breathing became difficult and you were becoming heavy, you knew this was the end you just prayed that you would be found soon. The lack of oxygen was now getting the better of you, you tried to stay awake but you couldn't anymore. Your world began to get dark but before your eyes closed for good you thought you heard someone shout. "Fire department! Call out!"

 

Then silence.


	3. Where is She? (Part 2)

"Fire department! Call out!" Herrmann called out. He scanned around the stairwell until his eyes landed on your limp body against the wall. "Lieutenant! Over here!" Casey came over and started breaking the door to the roof down as it was the only way out now. The door finally opened after numerous attempts of trying to get it open and both Casey and Herrmann picked you up and took you outside. Casey took off his gloves and started doing compressions whilst Herrmann radioed down what the situation was.

 

Soon after you were back on the ground and the doctors started working on you straight away. You were just hanging on by a thread if they didn't get there in time you would probably be dead. When you were brought down from the roof relief flooded over Jay's and Will's face that you were found. Will tried to go over and help but Jay held him stopping him. "Let them do their job, okay? She's going to be okay." Jay told his brother. "She's going to be okay." He repeated this time a whisper trying to convince Will but mainly himself. Jay watched on as the doctors worked on you, tears welling up in his eyes. He hated seeing you, his sister, like this. It broke his heart that you were in pain and he could do nothing about it. All he could do was sit and wait from the sideline and just pray, pray that you were going to be okay.

 

-

 

A week has passed since the explosion. You were in a coma and have been since that night. Your wounds you sustained in the fire are starting to heal and your oxygen levels are up but you were still unconscious. Everyday Will and Jay would come by and sit with you for hours, taking it in turns. Right now it was Jay's turn, he was sat in the chair beside your bed asleep with his hand holding yours. He was jerked awake when he felt you squeeze his hand. His grogginess soon went away when he realised you were awake, a huge smile appearing in his face. He went to get Dr Rhodes, who was your doctor, and the call Will to tell him you were awake.

 

"Hey." You said in a hoarse whisper when Jay walked back in. He poured some water for you to drink and sat back down beside holding your hand again.

 

"Hey, yourself. You gave us a real scare, you know."

 

"What happened?" You asked unsure of the situation.

 

Jay looked at you with a sad smile. "You don't remember?"

 

You shook your head, tears were beginning to well up in your eyes. You hated seeing your brother in pain it obviously hurt him, both of them, when they found out what happened. "I mean sort of. I remember helping this guy out who turned to be the attacker. Then..." You closed your eyes remembering what happened next wanting it to forget what happened. Tears started falling down your face and you held Jay's hand tightly. It was an automatic reflex that Jay leapt up from his seat and sat on your bed beside you bringing you into a hug to comfort you. Will walked through the door and saw you crying into Jay's chest. Jay looked up noticing his other sibling and they had a silent conversation resulting in Will getting into your bed on the other side and held you too.

 

"Hey, it's okay YN. It's over now." Will said soothing you. "You gave us a real scare, you know. I, we, can't imagine life without you. You're the glue that holds us together." Will half joked and half being serious.

 

"I'm so sorry." You apologised wiping away your tears. Now that both of your brothers were here your crying has seemed to stop.

 

"All that matters now is that you're okay." Will said.

 

"Maybe next time tell someone where you're going." Jay added.

 

"Next time? Hopefully there won't be a next time." You laughed.

 

"I think we all hope that." Will joined in with laughing. You were so relieved that they found you in time. When you were on the stairwell you thought that this was the end, that you will never see your brothers again. That you will never see them smile or laugh. That you will never hug them. You couldn't imagine the pain they must have gone through since the explosion, not knowing if you were alive or not but you were alive. You were alive and sitting on your hospital bed in between your brothers. You were grateful that they found you in time.


	4. Will She Say Yes?

Will has known you for a long time. You were childhood sweethearts, friends with both of the Halstead brothers since middle school. After high school you went to college on opposite sides of the country, sure you kept in touch with each other but you never saw each other again until you got a job at the same hospital as Will. You were a doctor just like Will, a dream you both shared together. After reuniting from years apart you soon began dating and have been for the past two years. You had your ups and downs, his down being the DNR situation, but you ultimately stood by him and got through it together as you love each other. You honestly couldn't imagine your life without Will.

 

It was date night and you stayed in that week. You ordered in, a pizza with pepperoni on top, and watched a movie. "I'm surprised you didn't want pineapple on you pizza." Will grinned at you.

 

"Hey, pineapple on pizza is amazing. Don't knock it. Besides it was your turn to pick the food." You smiled back at him.

 

Out of nowhere, during the movie, Will asked you. "So, what are your plans for the future?"

 

"What?" You laughed in response full attention still on the movie.

 

"Your future. What are your plans?" Will's attention was now solely focused on you.

 

"Erm, I haven't really thought about it."

 

"Right." Will said trying to mask his disappointment at your response. "I should get going." He got up and grabbed his coat.

 

"Wait, what? The movie just started." You paused it, your attention now on Will.

 

"Yeah, I just remembered Jay wanted me to help him with something." Will grabbed his keys and left the apartment before you could ask him anymore questions.

 

"Oh." You were left standing dazed and confused at his sudden exit from the apartment.

 

-

 

Will went straight to Jay's place after walking out of his. "Hey, is everything okay?" Jay greeted his brother.

 

"No not really. You got any beer?" Will asked walking straight inside.

 

"Yeah, its in the fridge." And Jay sat back down on his couch with Will shortly following him. No one spoke for a while and just watched the game Jay had on even though Jay knew something was up. He had received a text from you explaining what happened and that you were worried about him. "So, what's going on?" Jay finally asked switching the TV off.

 

"What makes you think something is up?"

 

"Well for starters you're spending date night with your brother. Plus she texted me that you left the apartment suddenly. So, what's going on?"

 

Will sighed and put his beer bottle down on the coffee table. "She said she didn't want a future me."

 

"She said that?" Jay asked puzzled.

 

"More or less."

 

"More or less?" Jay asked again puzzled.

 

"Well, when I asked her what are her plans for the future she said she hasn't really thought about it."

 

"That doesn't mean she doesn't want to spend it with you. Besides why were you asking her that anyway?"

 

"I was going to ask her to marry me." Will whispered.

 

"Wait, going to ask? Why aren't you asking her anymore? You don't think she'll say yes?"

 

"No, I don't think she will. That's why I asked her about her future and it's clear she doesn't want one with me."

 

"Okay, well that's ridiculous." Will looked at Jay, shocked at his bluntness. "Dude, she loves you. She loves you more than anything in the world. I know for a fact it hurts her when she's not with you and that you felt incomplete when she was at college. You are made for each other. You're each other's soulmates. You're like these plants in the Amazon that need another plant to survive. You need each other. Ask her to marry you. She'll say yes."

 

"I think you've been watching way too many nature shows." Will laughed. "But I get your point. I'm going to ask her to marry me. I love her."

 

-

 

It's been a few weeks since Will's and Jay's heart to heart but he still hasn't asked you. He's been waiting for the right moment and planning something special so he's been having to be secretive around you which didn't make you feel any better. You already thought he was going to break up with you after he left the apartment suddenly on date night and went to Jay's. You just hoped that Jay would have said something to you, you were friends since middle school after all, but nothing.

 

Natalie noticed something was up with you when she found you in the break room wiping your tears away. "Y/N? Is everything okay?"

 

"I think Will is going to break up with me." You answered trying to hold back the tears as you had still had some of your shift left and you didn't want Will finding you like this.

 

"What makes you think that?" She asked. Now consoling you.

 

"He walked out of our apartment a few days ago on date night and he's been avoiding me ever since." Natalie was going to say something in response but you were both called away to a patient. She wish she could make you feel better and understand why Will has been acting like the way he has but she can't, not without ruining the surprise. Natalie knew that Will was going to propose to you as she was the second person he told, after Jay, but she's been suspicious by the fact he hasn't done it yet. He claims that he's waiting for the right moment but she thinks that it's because he's nervous and still unconvinced that she'll say yes. It wasn't helping that he was treating her the way he has been lately so Natalie made it her mission to persuade him to propose and soon.

 

The first moment Natalie got she dragged Will to the break room when you were still with a patient to not arouse suspicion. "You have to propose soon Will." She told him before he could say anything. "Y/N thinks you're going to break up with her. So if you love her either propose soon or stop avoiding her."

 

"Wait she told you that she thinks I'm going to break up with her?" Will stuttered, colour draining from his face. He didn't want you to feel this way and it pained him to see you like this.

 

"Yes, I found her crying in the break room Will. She was devastated at the thought of you breaking up with her. You need to fix this. Now." Natalie asserted and left the room to go back to her patients leaving Will to sort it out with you.

 

Will left the break room and scanned the room to find you. His eyes fell on you and you looked beautiful. He hated that he treated you this way. You didn't deserve this and he certainly didn't deserve you, he thought. Will made his way to the roof and texted you to meet him up there which you did shortly after receiving Will's text. "If this is you breaking up with me then you've picked a really crappy time to do it." You started off.

 

"What? Y/N I'm not breaking up with you." Will tried to reassure you.

 

A flood of relief washed over you but it soon changed to confusion. "Then why have you been avoiding me?"

 

"I thought that you didn't want a future with me and that you wouldn't say yes if I proposed to you."

 

"Oh, Will." You gasped and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair slightly.

 

"We've known each other since we were in middle school, how ridiculous was I to doubt you."

 

You pulled back to look at Will. "Not ridiculous at all. It's pretty common to doubt someone even if you've known them most of your life. Besides it probably didn't help me saying I had no clue about my future. The truth is I was nervous too. I didn't want to scare you off in case you didn't want kids or to get married."

 

"So you want to get married and have kids?"

 

"Yes of course. Especially if it's with you. I can't imagine any future without you in it Will. I love you so much."

 

"Well, this isn't how I planned on doing it but-" Will got out his mom's ring and got down on one knee. "Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?"


	5. Expecting

The day you married Will was the happiest day of your life. You thought no day after that could compare but you were so wrong. Of course it would be up there but the day you found out you were pregnant, that is one of the happiest days of your life. Theoretically anyway. When you found out and got it confirmed you wanted to tell Will straight away however it was one of those days in the ED where you were slammed. The minute you walked through the doors Maggie told you there was incoming. You were immediately thrown into action before you had the chance to take your coat off.

 

The next break you had was after seeing three patients and the reason for the break was because you were waiting for test results. You waited by Maggie's station for Will to finish with his patient. You were fiddling with your pen anxiously, both Maggie and Natalie noticed your anxiousness. "Is everything okay, Y/N?" Natalie asked her eyes followed to where you were looking intently.

 

"Hmm- oh yeah I'm fine. I just have something important to tell Will."

 

"Well that'll have to wait because you've got incoming." Maggie interrupted. You groaned.

 

"It's one of those days in the ED." You told Natalie.

 

"That it is." She replied and ran beside you to the incoming patients. You were walking beside your patient when you noticed that Will had just finished with his.

 

This happened for the rest of the shift. When you were seeing a patient Will was free. When Will was seeing a patient you were free. To you it felt like the universe was against you. You were bursting with wanting to tell him. In fact you wanted to tell everyone. You wanted to tell Natalie when she asked you if everything was okay but you refrained from doing so as you wanted Will to be the first one to know.

 

-

 

After what felt like a never ending shift it was time to go home. You and Will were walking out to your car when you stopped in the middle of the car park. "Is everything okay?" Will asked when he realised you stopped.

 

"Yes, in fact it's amazing." You said ecstatic.

 

"Okay... then why did you stop in the middle of the car park?" Will was looking down at you lovingly. He couldn't help but smile seeing how happy you were.

 

"I'm pregnant." You blurted out, a huge smile plastered on your face. Will's smile grew even bigger when you told him. He enveloped you in a hug.

 

"We're having a baby!" He beamed.

 

"We're having a baby." You repeated looking up to Will with nothing but love. Today is one of the happiest days in your life. It's definitely up there with your wedding day. It's one of those moments you will never forget.


	6. Comfort

When you got the phone call about Jay getting shot and was in surgery you froze. 'This can't be happening' you thought. Will called you and you could just hear in his voice how upset he was, how he felt helpless standing by and doing nothing whilst his brother was in surgery. It was the middle of the night and even though Will told you not to come you did anyway. You knew that deep down he wants you there.

 

The waiting room was full with Jay's unit and some other cops. You had to barge your way through to make it to where Will was sitting, he was isolated from the rest of the people who came sitting in the by himself. "Hey, Will." You greeted softly. He looked up at you, eyes red and puffy from crying, and immediately engulfed you in a hug burying his head in the crook of your neck. You stood there for a couple of minutes stroking his hair in a calming manner. It broke your heart that this happened to Jay and seeing Will like this. All you wanted to do was break down and cry, you could feel the tears threatening to fall, but you had to keep it together for Will's sake.

 

You were sat in silence holding his hand whilst waiting to hear any news from the doctor. Neither of you said anything. Will was just processing everything. You had no clue what to say, all you could do was be there for him when he needs you and is ready to talk. The doctor came in, everyone in the room stood up and listened as the doctor told Will the verdict. You didn't really understand what they were saying due to all the medical jargon but you did understand that it didn't sound good. Will was told he could see Jay and you let go of his hand causing him to look up at you. "You go, I'll wait here." You gave him a small smile.

 

"Please come." Will pleaded. You nodded, seeing how desperate he looked and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze for reassurance before heading to where Jay was. As you walked into his room you stood off slightly to the side to let Will see his brother. He walked in and saw Jay hooked up to lots of wires looking pale. A sob came out of Will seeing his brother like this. You came up behind him and hugged him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

 

"It's going to be okay." You soothed trying to reassure Will. He turned around to face you so you were now hugging the front of him.

 

"I- I can't lose him, Y/N." He cried. "I can't."

 

"Jay is strong, Will just like you. He's a fighter and he'll pull through." You told Will. You hoped that you were right and that he will pull through.


	7. Deep Breaths

It was a stressful day in the ER. You are a medical student at Med and the stress levels are high, more than usual. It has been patient after patient, helping the doctors as well as learning and taking everything in they've been teaching you. When you get stressed and anxious your asthma worsens, in hind sight it probably wasn't the best idea to go into a stressful line of work but you've always wanted to become a doctor and you were going to let anything get in the way of that. It didn't also help that it was summer and there were high levels of pollen which also affected your asthma.

 

You were stood observing as Dr Halstead was talking to the group about the patient. You were trying to focus on what he was saying but all you could hear was your breathing. It was wheezing, and you were breathless, you were also coughing. This caught Will's attention, he quickly finished what he was saying to the group and dismissed them. You were walking behind them when he grabbed your arm turning you around to face him. "Is everything okay, Y/N?" He asked.

 

"Everything... is... fine." You said in between breaths and forcing a smile.

 

"I'd believe you if you weren't struggling to breath right now." He pointed out. "Come on, why don't you take a seat." Will lead you to a chair and sat you down. "Where's your inhaler?"

 

"It... ran... out... I've been... meaning to... get a... new one... but it... has been... one thing... after another." You sighed.

 

"I'm going to put you on some oxygen, okay?" He put a mask over you which helped you breath better. "Deep breaths." After a few minutes you began breathing much better. The wheezing has gone, the coughing as been reduced, the breathlessness has gone, and so has the tightness in your chest. "How are you feeling? Better?"

 

"Much. Thank you." You replied.

 

"My advice is make sure you have an inhaler with you at all times. Also, don't leave getting help to the last minute. Ask for it straight away when you get the symptoms. I would hate it if you came through those doors unconscious because you had an asthma attack and didn't ask for help in time." Will told you.

 

"Duly noted." You gave him a salute and he laughed.

 

"Go home and get some rest." He instructed. Before you had a chance to object Will added. "Work will still be here tomorrow." You gave in begrudgingly and went home. After that day Will will always make sure you have taken your inhaler and always asked if you were okay. At first you hated it but after a while you began to take solace in how much he cared.


	8. I'm Okay

It was a new day in the ER. You were walking through the doors with your boyfriend, Will, his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You both got to the break room door and you turned to him. "Be safe out there and save some lives." You told him before you kissed him goodbye to start your shift. It was sort of a ritual between the two of you before you would start the shift, telling him to be safe and save some lives and he would always reply with the same thing.

 

"Always am." He smiled before turning to the door of the break room to put his stuff down.

 

Half way through your shift you were doing your rounds checking on each patient in the ER. When you got to the next patient you started checking his vitals. That's when he grabbed your arm roughly, it was going to leave a bruise. He shot up looking around confused. Monitors started beeping and he tried to remove all of the wires. "I got to get out of here. I shouldn't be here." He kept mumbling under his breath.

 

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down, okay? You need to calm down and lay back down on the bed. You are in no shape to walk about let alone leave the hospital." You tried to assert your authority over him but it wasn't working. Instead he had gotten angrier.

 

"No! I have to leave now!" He shouted holding you by the neck and pushing you against the glass window. The curtains were shut and the ER was noisy so no one knew what was going on in the room. You tried to get out from under his grip but to no avail. He kept muttering the same thing over and over again and you tried to calm him down whilst reaching over for something you could use to get him to stop but he noticed. He started pushing you into the glass wall repeatedly weakening it until he finally threw you through the glass breaking it. You landed on the floor with a thud and a groan. Dr Choi noticed you on the floor and ran over to help.

 

"Hey, put it down." Ethan said distracting the patient long enough so Maggie could come over and give him something to put him to sleep. When she did that and the patient was dragged away Ethan went to check on you. You started getting up, coughing to get the oxygen back into your lungs. "Someone get Will." He told Maggie who nodded and headed off to find him.

 

"No, don't. I'm fine." You shook your head but winced as it hurt to do so. You didn't want to bother Will while he was working.

 

"You're not fine, Y/N. You have a gash on your forehead and on the back of your head as well." He was checking you over before moving you onto a gurney and into a room.

 

Ethan was cleaning your head when Will came in. "Y/N! Thank god you're okay." He said relieved that you were okay and hugged you tightly. You winced causing him to apologise.

 

"We're just waiting to take her for a scan but I'm hopeful that she'll be alright. She's lucky, it could have been much worse." Ethan informed Will before leaving to give the two of you privacy. Will thanked him and turned back to you gently caressing your cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

"I was so worried about you, you know. When Maggie came and told me what happened my heart stopped. I thought the love of my life was gone. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I love you so much, Y/N."

 

"I love you too. I'm okay. I'm fine. It's just a cut on the head." You paused for a moment looking down at your hands holding his. "The only thing I could think of when... you know... was you. I was so scared but-."

 

"You're safe now. He can't hurt you." He assured you pulling you into a careful hug so he won't hurt you. "No one can." You both sat like that for a while until you had to go and get your scan and Will had to go back to work.


	9. Christmas Jumper

Every year Will and Jay have a get together at Christmas that's just the two of them. Even though you've been dating for a couple of years this is the first time you're staying home in Chicago for the holidays and Will wanted to invite you to the get together. He first wanted to ask Jay if it was okay by him that he could invite you. Jay, of course, didn't mind if you came as the two of you got along well.

 

Will's next order of business was asking you. When he brought it up about your plans for Christmas you just told him that you were probably going to stay at home and watch some Christmas movies and eat takeout. That's when he knew he wanted to ask you. He of course wanted to ask you before but you were always spending it with your family.

 

You were at his apartment watching the game on the tv when he brought out this box from beside the couch. He handed over the box and grinned as you looked at him in confusion. You put down your beer on the coffee table and took it fro him. "You do realise that Christmas is in two weeks, right?"

 

"Of course I do. Just open it now."

 

"But isn't that, like bad luck or something." You laughed.

 

"This isn't your real gift. Consider this your bonus one that you need to open now." You quirked an eyebrow before ultimately caving in and opening the gift. At first you were shocked and confused at it. You pulled it out and saw that it was a Christmas jumper. One of those comical ugly ones. It was red and had a Christmas tree on the front with little bells and pom poms on it. You looked up at Will and saw a huge smile on his face which then caused you to smile.

 

"A Christmas jumper?" You said holding it against your body, to see how it looks on you.

 

"Yeah. I was hoping you would wear it to dinner with me and Jay."

 

"Wait, you're inviting me to your dinner?" You knew how special the dinner was for Jay and Will. It was a tradition for them. One they started recently when Will came back to Chicago.

 

"Yes. I'd love for you to come. Jay is okay with it too. No one should spend Christmas by themselves eating takeout." Will smiled at you.

 

"Then I'd love to come... but I have to ask do I have to wear this?" You asked referring to the jumper and laughing slightly.

 

"Of course you do. It's a tradition me and Jay have. We wear ugly Christmas jumpers." He laughed.

 

You groaned. "But it's so ugly."

 

"Oh, trust me mine is much uglier than that. I've eased you into it. Next year though... next year I'll get you the ugliest one I can find." Will told you.

 

"Oh, next year, huh?"

 

"Yes. Next year." He replied before kissing you.


	10. Impatience

"I'm begging you, don't let Halstead see this. It'll break him." Right now you were currently sat on a hospital bed, swinging your legs nervously, with a cut on your forehead. You were hoping to avoid Will as he would freak out about you being injured even though it looks worse then it actually is.

 

"How did this happen anyway?" Connor asked, apparently he was the only free doctor at the time that could help, as he started cleaning the wound causing you to wince earning a sorry from Connor.

 

"Blame my impatience, clumsiness, and height. Will told me to wait until he got home but I didn't listen. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to make my pie now so what I did was I tried reaching for the pie dish, which is on the top shelf as it's not used often, and while I was getting it down one thing led to another and the rest of the pots came crashing down and one hit me in the head." You told Connor gesturing to your head injury.

 

"Oh, my god. Y/N, what happened?" Will asked full of worry as he walked into the room you were in.

 

"Y/N just has a flesh wound and they'll be fine." Connor assured Will before leaving to check on your paperwork.

 

"How did this happen anyway?" Was the next question that Will asked after moving over to sit on the edge of the bed with you. You sighed realising how stupid it was but relayed what you told Connor. At the end of your story a slight laugh came from Will. "I told you to wait, Y/N."

 

"I know but blame my impatience. I just really wanted some apple pie." You replied.

 

"If you wanted pie so bad you could have gone to the store."

 

"See, this is why you're the smart one."


	11. Hostage

All you could do was watch on from outside as your boyfriend was stuck in a hostage situation. You couldn't do anything but watch as a someone waved a gun around freely. All you wanted to do was go inside yourself and get the situation under control. You however were told to wait for the hostage negotiator to arrive. "How long till they arrive?" You asked Jay, your attention still fully on the monitor with the security camera feed.

 

"I'm not sure, more then ten minutes." Jay answered watching the same screen as you. You shook your head not amused by the answer to received. You reached over to your bulletproof vest and was about to put it on when Jay stopped you. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm going in." You said as a matter of fact.

 

"Voight told us to wait." Jay told you standing in your way to stop you from going in.

 

"What, ten minutes? They don't have ten minutes. Will doesn't have ten minutes."

 

"You think I don't know that?" Jay exclaimed before taking a breath to calm down. "Look, I want to go in there as much as you do but if we go in guns blazing the situation could get out of hand and people could get hurt. Will could get hurt. For now though we just have to wait." Jay said trying to comfort you. You reluctantly nodded before sitting back in the chair and looking back at the monitors.

 

You watched on as everyone had their hands clasped behind their heads, as the suspect waved his gun around. You noticed Will looking up to the camera and nodding as if to tell you he was alright. A sob escaped from you as he did. You placed your hand on the screen gingerly and whispered as if Will could hear you. "It's going to be okay, baby. We'll get you out soon."


	12. Dead

You were dead. Figuratively speaking, maybe literal if you were out here any longer. Right now you were on the other side of Chicago away from your house at two in the morning, the first snowflakes of the winter beginning to fall. Your phone was dead but before it died altogether you managed to call your brother, Jay.

 

A familiar car soon pulled up to the sidewalk. "Get in." You heard a mumble coming from inside. You obliged and slid into the front seat. "What were you thinking?" Jay asked immediately before you had a chance to put your seatbelt on.

 

"I was thinking how I wanted to go to a cool party." You answered nonchalantly.

 

"You could have been killed. More importantly, you could have gotten me killed." Jay told you as he started driving back home. You squinted at him not knowing what he meant. "I meant figuratively. I could have been killed, figuratively by Will might I add. He would flip if anything happened to you and so would I. You could have been killed, Y/N."

 

"I wouldn't have been killed."

 

"Y/N, you were at a party on the other side of Chicago. You were also walking the streets at two am in the freezing cold. I'm not trying to scare you but this how some of our cases start, Y/N." Jay said solemnly. He hated thinking that he would go into work one day and it would be your photo on the case board. You could see how much it hurt Jay that you could be one of those girls in his cases.

 

"It won't happen again. I promise." You promised. "It was a lame party anyway."


	13. Star

You wanted to surprise Will for when he got home by putting the tree up. You had decorated most of it, minus the top which you couldn't reach and was now sitting on the couch watching Home Alone and waiting for Will. The door opened then shut signalling that Will was home. "Hey." He greeted, kissing you on the cheek. You hummed in content, your eyes remaining glued to the movie. Will moved to put his bag down noticing the boxed that previously contained the decoration. His gaze then made it to the tree and he laughed seeing the state of it.

 

"What?" You asked, turning to look at Will who had a huge grin on his face.

 

"Why are there no decorations at the top?" Will questioned as he tried to contain his laughter.

 

"Because I couldn't reach up there." You told him, getting up from you position on the couch and to the remaining decorations. "I couldn't find the step ladder either so use your height for good and help me finish decorating the tree." You said as you started handing him what needs to go on the tree.

 

Will shook his head playfully as he took one off you and placed it on the tree. It went like that until everything but the star was on the tree, with every now and then you would point out where the decoration was supposed to go. You handed him the star expecting him to put it on top but instead he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up so you could put it on. You squealed not expecting him to do that. Once you put the star on Will put you down but still had his arms wrapped around your waist, holding you as you both stood there watching the now fully decorated tree with the fairy lights flashing and snow falling outside. The scene looking like it's straight out of a Christmas movie.


	14. Who's Your Secret Santa?

"Hey, Y/N/N." Will greeted. The moment he came over you knew he wanted something.

 

"What?" You asked as you carried on with work, Will following you around like a lost puppy.

 

"Who do you have for secret Santa?"

 

"I can't tell you. It's called secret Santa for a reason." You told him. You knew exactly what he was doing. "Besides, you're only asking me that so I'll feel obliged to ask you who you've got."

 

"Pft, what? No I'm not." Will said trying to play off that he wasn't doing. You arched an eyebrow unconvinced.

 

"I think you're forgetting that I was the one who invented that plan." You pointed out causing Will to roll his eyes.

 

"Can you help me or not?" He asked before looking around to see if the person he got for secret Santa was around before leaning in. "I've got Natalie and I want this gift to be an amazing one but I have no idea what to get her."

 

A huge grin spread across your face when he said that. You weren't used to seeing your brother so spun out about a girl. You liked seeing this side of him. "I'll see what I can do." You told him before going back to work.

 

A few days later you came into work with a box in your hand, wrapped in wrapping paper. You sneakily gave it to Will in the break room who mouthed you and thank you before putting it in Natalie's cubby. He was getting ready for the days work ahead when she came in to the room. She frowned slightly as she slowly made her way to her cubby where the present was. "Who is this from?" She asked Will who was watching her every move for her reaction to the gift.

 

"It was there when I got here." He lied. "Are you gonna open it?"

 

Natalie was confused as to why Will was so interested in her gift but shrugged it off and started unwrapping the present. She took the lid off the box and gasped at the gift inside. It was a new bow for her violin. By the way her face lit up at the gift he knew she loved it. He looked up at you, a grateful smile spread across his lips.


	15. Snowball Fight

"Look it's snowing!" Will said excitedly. It was Christmas Eve and you, Jay, and Will were spending it together like you do every year. This time you brought Kelly, your husband, along. "You know what that means."

 

"No! Absolutely not." You shouted from the kitchen. You knew exactly was Will was suggesting. He did it every year.

 

"Come on, Y/N. Come out in the snow with us!" Jay pleaded. He was already putting his coat on alongside Will.

 

"I'd rather stay inside where it is warm and I can't slip over on my ass." You shot back. Jay looked over at Will matching the mischievous smile he had on before stealing the bag of carrots, you needed to prepare for tomorrow, and running outside with them so you would come outside. "Give me them damn carrots back!" You shouted, standing in the doorway as you watched your brothers taunt you with them in the middle of the garden.

 

"You know what to do if you want them back." Will called. You cursed turning to put your coat and boots on before trudging outside to get your carrots back. The moment you stepped outside you were met with a snowball to the face.

 

"Oh, I'm so getting you back." You warned them, wiping the snow off your face. You reached down and gathered some snow in your hands throwing it Will before running over to Jay who had your carrots. He threw them over to Will creating a game of piggy in the middle slash a snowball fight. From the doorway Kelly watched on, amused at watching the three of you mess around. That's what he wanted. A family like yours.


	16. Union

As you stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down the white dress you were donning you didn't feel nervous, you felt ready. You were getting married to your best friend today, getting ready to spend your whole life with him. You were sprung from your thoughts by the door opening. A smile crept on your face when you saw it was your brothers, Jay and Will. You had to admit it was nice for once to see them out of their work uniforms. It made you wonder how good Kelly was looking. "So, you ready to do this, Y/N?" Jay asked.

 

"More than ready." You grinned back at him. You then turned to Will when you heard sniffling coming from him making furrow your eyebrows. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

 

"It's fine. I just- I can't believe my sister is getting married today." Will chuckled a little as he wiped the tears that were threatening to fall away. You went over to him, lifting up your dress so you didn't stand on it, and wrapped your arms around your brother.

 

"It's not even the ceremony yet so please don't cry. Because then I'll cry and I've just done my makeup."

 

"I'm sorry, it's just I remember when you came back from your first date with Kelly and you told me that he's the one and now we're here today." Will said remembering that night as clear as day. It was the first time in ages he saw you truly happy. You smiled thinking back to yours and Kelly's first date. It was different to your dates with others but in a good way.

 

"Yeah and now you owe me some money so hand it over." Jay chimed in causing your mouth to open in shock that your brothers had a bet going about your love life, not that it you wouldn't put it past them. "Kidding. I'm kidding. In all seriousness though, Y/N, mom would be so proud of you." He said before joining in the hug between you and Will.


	17. Sleeping Beauty

Being a firefighter was something you've always wanted to do since you were a kid. Some people thought it was because your brother, Matt, became one but that wasn't the case. You were walking home from school one day when you saw several fire engines drive past you which prompted you to ditch your usual route home and follow the red truck to the call. You watched as the firemen and women hurried inside ultimately saving the family. The whole thing enchanted you in wanting to save people and so you knew then and there that you wanted to be a firefighter.

 

Everyone who knew you knows that you love your job and take it very seriously. You would often be the first one into a burning building and the last out which then resulted in you getting injured frequently, some minor and some that require a trip to the hospital. However, since you started dating Will you promised him you'd be more careful. Today wasn't one of those days though.

 

You were in an apartment building that had caught on fire. "You've got five minutes before I want everyone out." Chief called out through the radio.

 

"Aye, aye captain." You returned, letting them know that you copy, before carrying on your sweep to find any of the residents that may still be inside. "Fire department! Call out!" You recited over and over again. When you got to the remaining room you didn't hear the floor eek beneath you or notice that anything was wrong, not until you fell through the floor landing in the apartment below. The last thing you heard was a mixture of your alarm going off, letting fellow firefighters that you're down, and someone calling out your name with worry in their tone.

 

When you woke up you immediately knew that you were in the hospital. You could tell by the incessant beeping beside you, the bright lights that made you scrunch your face up, and the antiseptic smell that attacked your nose. "Finally you're awake." Will said full of relief when he saw that you have woken up. "I was beginning to think I'd have to kiss you to wake up, like Sleeping Beauty." He joked but you could tell that he was worried about you. His eyes betrayed him.

 

"Hey." You greeted, your voice dry having not used it for a while. "I'm okay." You assured him.

 

"If you ignore the concussion and broken leg then sure you're okay." Will returned, a smile forming on his lips to match the one you were wearing. It then fell as quickly as it came, now getting serious. "When you came through those doors, I was so scared Y/N. I thought that you might not make it and that scared me."

 

"I am so sorry." You sat up, bringing Will in for a hug. "This job may be dangerous at times but I assure you that I am not going anywhere. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon, Will. I love you."

 

"I love you too."


End file.
